My Courage to His Hope
by Akuma no anime-suki
Summary: Fran'ne:cara is a foreign girl. Unknowing of what she is. She ends up traveling with the characters of Final Fantasy XIII. Along with hopefully finding out what she is, love might find its way into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Greetings!~ I'm writing another story! I am not hating, but I did not enjoy the game that much but really love the characters! Thanks for reading!~~ *shares cupcake***

**If you do not know, I am writing another story, "The Shadow to My Light" I recommend it!**

**~-_Enjoy dear reader_-~**

**prologue **

* * *

**- My Theodox****-**

I leaped from tree to tree. It was midday and many of the herds would be on the move. This was my home. This tropical, colorful world. And I loved it. Thetrix was running below, on the ground that was covered with vegetation. His white fur gleamed in the bright sunlight...He was an amazing Theodox. Allow me to explain. My name is Fran'ne:cara. Just call me Frankie. I have lived in this paradise for years. Thetrix, my Theodox, was the only thing I had that was close to family. A Theodox is...Well it is two souls in one being. He is my other half. My Theodox. I am...I want to say human, but that would be an obvious lie... I do not know what I am. All I know is that it is only me and Thetrix here. I bet you are wondering where I came from. Who are my parents? How am I the only one here? How did I get all this knowledge in the first place? Unfortunately, I can only answer one of those questions. Thetrix has told me about it. He said that he is over two hundred years old. Even though he does not act like it! Why he chose me? Simple. I am the only, well, whatever I am left. That is my ultimate goal in life...I want to know what I am. Even Thetrix knows what he is...He cannot say the same for me.

'Fran'ne:cara, are you tired yet?' He asked. We never spoke really. He could not speak, he took the appearance of a wolf. Our mind power had gotten strong enough to where we could communicate through our minds. Not that we were not strong. It is just that as a whole, we still have a long way to go. We have to grow together as one. 'No! Why, old man, are you?' I smiled down at him as we both came to a stop. He snarled playfully. 'Oh come on, don't look at me like that!' I said jumping down and landing in front of him. He rubbed against my hand as I patted his snow hair. 'We need to practice more...' He reminded. I simply nodded. Me and him walked back. 'Thetrix?' I stopped in my tracks. 'If we are the same, then why don't we share the same features? You told me that when two beings are related, they usually share the same characteristics,' The question had been on my mind for some time now. 'That is different. We are not connected in that sense. Me and you, we are literally, two in being. Trying to become one-' I interrupted him as we started walking again. 'But for what purpose? Why are we like this? Why are we even here?' He was silent for some time. 'That is why we must become one. To find out why...'

I still did not understand. We made it back to our usual tree that we called home. I grabbed my spear, my ;attest weapon, and started sharpening it. What? I had this weird obsession with weapons...Suddenly the wind picked up it's speed. What? This was not the usual weather here. I stepped outside where Thetrix was. 'Thetrix? What's wrong,' I stepped closer. Then there was a loud grinding. Noises from all sides came and the wind had picked up. "THETRIX!" I called out. A large metal machine landed in the tall grass. I looked over at him and stepped closer. 'Fran'ne:cara!' He ran over to my side. 'What the hell is going on?..' I inspected the big metal flying bird. Suddenly a blast of white light shone on me. My hand shielded my eyes. "Halt! Stand down! Stand down!" A gruff, foreign voice said sternly. What was that?! Was it another one of me? 'Fran'ne:cara! Come, we need to get out of here!' I was in complete shock and started to step back...A man, suited in metal walked out from the shadows. 'Fran'ne:cara!' I ignored his pleas. "Drop your weapon and put your hands where I can see them!" He commanded, holding me at gun point. Okay, I did not like that. I knocked the gun out of his hand and struck him with my spear.

More came. 'Fran'ne:cara!' Thetrix ran in front of me. I could not let him get hurt. I panicked, and did complied to my instincts. I focused as much power as I could, and let him back into my soul. 'Fran'ne:cara! What are you doing!?' I did not answer just put all I could into joining our souls once more. What else could I do! These things were trying to hurt us! Thetrix disappeared with a white glow. I fell to the ground, exhausted. Then something hit me over the head, making everything go black. "Thetrix..."

* * *

**Hey guys! I do not own anything from Final Fantasy XIII. I am simply adding an OC and a little twist to the story! Hope you enjoyed the prologue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello again guys! I hope you enjoy chapter one! Can not wait to meet each character!**

**~_Enjoy dear reader_~**

**chapter: 1**

* * *

**-Flying?-**

I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I?...Oh God. I tried to stand up, but it felt really unnatural. There was a sheer force and I was thrown against a cold hard wall. "Ouch.." I said rubbing my head. I looked over at a window...I was...Flying? What the hell?! I jumped back. How was this possible?! Where was I? For a moment I wondered if I was dead! Then something more important slipped through my mind. Where is Thetrix? I started looking for a way out. Any way to find him. I tried communicating with him...Nothing. I was panicking. There was another force and I was thrown once more. What is this?! There was a sliding sound and I turned...Oh shit... It was more of those things.

I got up quickly and reached for my weapons. What? Nothing? Where was my knife or any of my other weapons?! They took them! The circular door opened to reveal two metal men. Okay, let's hope this works! I focused hard until my head hurt and then quickly moved my right arm. A white glow appeared and my spear was summoned. Finally I get that down! There was a gun shot. I kept dodging them, slowly making my way to each of them and grabbed ones gun, slamming it into his skull. Red liquid was all around us. The other continued to fire at me. I twisted my spear to the end and knocked his gun away, allowing me the chance to send my weapon through his chest. Bulls eye.

I continued on my way, taking a left. Then there was a loud noise. "C-code yellow, we have a code yellow! All soldiers need to make their way up to the front corridor imme- Ahh!AH!G-GET OFF OF ME-HELLP!" A voice echoed through the halls. Thetrix. It had to be him making that guy scream. Where do I go?! "Halt!" Two more of the things came. One was like the others, then there was another one who was bigger and had an iron rod. I ran towards them, kicking and countering the first one until I got him off guard and killed him. I turned with my spear to deliver a blow to the other guy. Instead I met a good punch to the face. I fell to the ground. Damn, that hurt like hell... I help my cheek and was about to get back up, until he a hard iron rod was beat to my back. I yelled in pain, coughing up blood. He turned me on my back. Raising his rod he was about to strike.

My vision became slower and I could see an outline of his organs. His heart rate, lungs, blood pumping through his veins. In an instant, I had my spear, and plunged it into his stomach. Blood spluttered from his mouth onto my face. I only twisted the spear deeper. Watching the light leave and his heart slowly stop. The outline went away and I pushed him off of me. Now, there has to be a map on this guy!...I looked up into his eyes. They looked...Like me. What if these things were good, what if they were people. I was not a person, but then again, I did not know who I was. I dug around some more, Aha! I pulled out the piece of paper that held a good showing of this flying vessel. I am guessing the front corridor is in towards the beginning of the ship.

Thetrix, here I come! I grabbed an ID card that said 'Michel McCone'. I ran the rest of the way there. There was no more guards. Strange...I got to a big door that had a red glow light within it. Yep this looks like the type...I got the card. Is this a key? I looked around the door. There's a slot! I walked over and slid the card in and the red light turned green. Steam came out as the door opened, it must be a strong door. I stepped inside...Damn, there were bodies everywhere. Blood decorated the room. Wait. How did they get Thetrix and me apart in the first place. Thetrix was at the control panel, looking out the window. "THETRIX!" I shouted running his way. 'Fran'ne:cara!' I hugged him. 'We have a problem...' He told me. I looked out of the window. Oh Jesus! We were headed toward the earth. A huge building actually. "U-Uhh," I looked over the many buttons that might help us.

Auto Pilot. That sounds helpful. I flicked the switch on and the plane straightened out a little. 'We don't have much time, com on!' I told him as I ran back through the door. We ran through doors and found a steel vault. I opened it with my card and shut it after we got in. The whole thing shifted downward. I did not want to die...'Hey! It's okay, we'll be okay,' He told, seeing my fear. I walked over and hugged him. Burying my face into his shoulder. I was so happy to have him with me. 'I love you,' I told him. '...I love you too Fran'ne:cara' We stayed there for another minute or two...And then an incredible force rang throughout the whole vessel...I love you Thetrix, I am sorry...

- **Hope's POV** -

Darnit! There were so many people in the way that I couldn't see what was going on. A huge aircraft had blown through half of the building. I could hear them though, apparently it was a girl and some beast thing... My mom looked shocked. After they suited her in the hoodie they put them on the train.

The beast was huge! I couldn't see the girl because of the hood. They were seated three seats away from us on the opposite side, unconcious."M-mom? What did she look like? Is she a monster or something?" He whispered."Oh Hope, you should have seen her, she was so different looking, but in the most beautiful way! Her skin was tanned unlike most people here that have pale skin,"She sighed."I just can't explain her!"

This made him more curious, but his mother had a weak spot for girls, she had always wanted one, but that had nothing to do with him. She loved him. She just wanted a second child.

He took a close look at her. Her boots were definatley not from around here...Her hair was brunette, and from her hieght, she might be his age or older. The next thing happened so fast...

The train broke through the barrier... Then Lightning and Sahz ambushed the train and broke the remote to everyones handcuffs. The only thing that wasn't broken was Frankie's and Thetrix's chain. At this piont she and Thetrix had woken up.

**- Frankie's POV -**

"Wha-whats going on?!" I mumbled frantically as I stood up. Thetrix was growling at people around them. Suddenly a few PISCOM soldiers came in and were taken out by a woman with pink hair and a man with brown skin.

A soldier came and grabbed me by my arm, cutting the chain and dragging me away from Thetrix, who was still chained to the wall."Thetrix!" I said frantically."Let go of me!" I strangled even more. What was going on? Where were they?

I stomped on the guys foot, making him yell and then hit him in his throat, making him fall to the ground. I tried to make my way over to Thetrix..But the crowd was overwhelming and I couldn't get to him!

I was struggling to make my way back to him. Suddenly the next thing I know a few people were screaming and I was falling, it wasn't a very far drop but I landed on my back. Suddenly the train started to collapse! Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

I managed to get up but was still being pulled. "let go!"I demanded, damn I was tired of saying that! Apparently they were deaf, I looked back and saw a woman who stopped by a smaller hooded figure. It must have been her child.

I managed to get my arm free of her hold and ran a little before the train collapsed and I almost fell to the ground because of the impact."Thetrix!" I screamed . No reply."Thetrix where are you?!" I asked. I waited for a while...

He couldn't possibly be dead, could he?! Suddenly a piece of metal moved and my hope was restored! A few more times and Thetrix busted out of the metal slabs blocking his way. He came out growling and barring his white fangs. A few people that saw screamed.

He stopped when he saw me and froze. I ran over and hugged him. Uh, thank God! Suddenly a group came up with guns and a tall blonde guy with a beanie came up and I guess was encouraging the people.

The woman and her kid were gone...Oh well. As her and Thetrix walked closer, people started to volenteer to fight with them. People also moved out of the way as they saw Thetrix and me walk past.

'Why not help' I said through my thoughts to Thetrix. 'Always being the nicer one out of us both eh Frankie?' He teased. I walked up to the man."Um,I would like to help..." I stated."Heh, will _that_ be coming with you?"He asked. Thetrix growled at him, which suprised him. "He, and yeah,"

"Here you go,"A bluenette said offering me a gun maching thing. I looked at it quizzicaly."Well?"Saphire kid said. Frankie had to admit he was attractive but he was older and she wasn't attracted to him."Miss?"Beanie said. "Oh yeah, I'm thankful that you have offered me a weapon but I have my own," I said formally.

**- Hope's POV -**

The girl and the beast wanted to fight, not suprising, though i am kind of worried for her. She probably won't make it, but why am i saying that? That girl has a beast friend and there's no telling where she and that thing she stated as a _he_ came from."What a curtious kid," A raven haired woman said that was with the group.

"Curtious? You mean brave," A younger blonde boy corrected. Suddenly my mom got ?! What was she doing?!"Mom?"I asked. She said it would be ok. I can't. I can't do it. His mom removed her coat and took a gun."You sure," The leader said."Yeah, moms are tuff,"She said taking the gun.

**- Frankie's POV -**

I wasn't so sure about the woman that joined. Wait that was the woman that pulled me away... I looked toward her son, he sounded like a boy so I'm just guessing. He backed away and was telling someone else he couldn't do it. What a wimp! How dare he just let his mother walk up here without even backing her up?

He's lucky he even has a mother! 'Frankie, you should calm down' Thetrix spoke through his mind. I then realised that my fist were so tightly bundled that it was breaking the skin of my palm. "Why hello," The mother said to me. I didn't really respond, I was still cooling off. "You should take your coat off. It will be easier to move," She continued.

She offered to help me, which I accepted. Her eyes lit up and a small smile spread across her face. "Thank you," I said meekly. Jelousy was whelming inside me. That boy had a mother, a home, and probably a loving father. He had everything that I would kill for...

The woman was looking at me. "A-and this is Thetrix, don't worry, he won't bite," She gave him a soft stroke on his head that lowered for her. "What is he?"She asked. "He's my wolf spirit, he enables me to become a wolf, but I can only change if his soul is within mine me," I stated."You could help if you were a beast,"

"Yeah, but our souls somehow got disconnected and with us coming from Gran Pulse and all," I scratched the back of my neck."Well, that explains alot! No wonder you'er so different," She said."I was slightly offended."All the people here are pale and aren't different from one another, but you, you'er so beautifuly different,"She said.

I was so flattered. I had never got a complement from anyone other than Thetrix "T-thank you,I-I,"I was lost on words."Ok everyone lets move out, We'er going home!" Beanie said. No one responded, wow these people were droopy.

"Come on! Lets go," A woman encouraged. Everyone got up and started following The small group. "Where's your weapon?" Nora asked, we had been talking for a lil while."Oh yeah," I said as I swept my hand and summoned my spear.

"It's beautiful!" She said."Yeah, it's made made from blue magma and niteloc wood,". "Gran Pulse must be a beautiful place, I used to think lowly of it until I met you Frankie," She said. Thetrix barked from beside me. She giggled."And you too Thetrix!" I chuckled and stroked Thetrix. "So, your boy is a little jumpy huh?" I asked out of the blue. "Oh..Yes well Hope, he's never been the outgoing type, but he's a wonderfulboy.."She said more to herself.

Soldiers started shooting and me and Thetrix got separated from the rest. One was about to sneak behind and kill beanie but I threw my spear that got him right in the chest."Thanks!" He waved. I smiled. "How you doing over there Thetrix!" I said aloud. 'Better than ever!' He said biting the heads off of soldiers.

I was actually enjoying this very much, Thetrix was too, of course... I stopped fighting, something was happening, Thetrix felt it too. Holy shit, the bridge was split in two! "Jesus!" I said. I spoted Nora and beanie...She had fell and was already dyeing...Beanie was holding on to her hand...

He let go...

I saw Nora's boy on a ledge with another figure... Poor kid. I hadn't realized that I ran to the edge of the breaking bridge. "Frankie! Get away from there, come on!" Thetrix commanded. I snapped out of it and what about Beanie? "I have to save him!" I told Thetrix. I ran back and slid down the broken half.

"Hey!" I shouted to him. He looked up,I stuck my spear into the paved bridge and offered my hand to him. Almost there... He slipped,"No!"I screamed. Thetrix had slid down and now had me on his back as he leapt back up.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter one!~~**


End file.
